Diferencias
by Takogirl
Summary: Hiya ! Este es mi fic Negitoro :3, yep, yuri 3. El capitulo 9 recien lleva 135 palabras, pero ya tengo la idea de todo lo que pasará en el capitulo, solo me falta pensar como escribirlo :3 ... PD: I'm back biitcheeees 3 la verdad, extrañaba escribir :3 y los extraño mucho
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos dias/tardes/noches ... Bueno, me animé a escribir otro fanfic de esta hermosa pareja jiji (Miku/Luka) espero que les guste :B ... son las 5:10 AM o.o así que no es mi culpa si está muy malo este capitulo jaja **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece , ni uno de los vocaloids me pertenece... TT_TT

* * *

"Hatsune Miku"; quien no conociera ese nombre vivió dentro de una cueva por toda su vida… era la diva N°1 en Japón, casi todo el mundo la conocía y la amaba, era hermosa, joven, talentosa y simpática; era la "niña perfecta"..o al menos es así como todos la veían. La verdad es que ella no era así… por supuesto que era joven, hermosa y talentosa, pero la simpatía no era una de sus cualidades, lo que la hacía ser no tan "perfecta" como todos creían.

Veamos… tenía 16 años y era una niña mimada, sus padres (quienes ahora están muertos) eran millonarios, y siempre le dieron todo lo que quería, y accedían a todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, no importa que tan caro les fuera a costar, harían cualquier cosa para hacerla "feliz" , cuando murieron , le dejaron toda su fortuna , aun que para ella no era una gran cosa, ya que al ser la diva N°1 , el mundo básicamente era de ella; estaba acostumbrada a que toda la gente a su alrededor la tratara como una diosa, y ella trataba a todos como sus empleados, incluso a los otros Vocaloids… sus propios compañeros y amigos.

En este momento se encontraba en la sala de la mansión V , lugar en el que vivía junto a los otros Vocaloids…

- Megurine Luka… así que mañana llega ¿no?, espero que no sea una molestia tenerla acá. – dice la diva peliturquesa dejando una revista encima de la mesa.

Megurine Luka es otra de las divas más famosas en Japón, y también muy conocida mundialmente, solo que no tanto como Miku… Luka tenía una hermosa voz, acompañada por un cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres quiere tener para ser tan deseadas por los hombres; pero aparte de su físico , la gente también la admiraba por su personalidad y actitud, era conocida por que a pesar de ser una diva , seguía siendo una persona humilde, amable y caritativa, le gustaba hacer eventos para ayudar a la gente pobre o al medio ambiente. Había sido contratada por crypton para ser la nueva vocaloid y al dia siguiente sería su bienvenida a la mansión V.

- Estoy segura de que te agradará Miku-chan … ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y es la mejor persona que conozco.- Lily estaba muy feliz ya que su mejor amiga ahora trabajará para la misma firma que ella y vivirán en la misma mansión junto a sus compañeros. Era el sueño de ambas desde que eran pequeñas.

- Bien… Iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana- Y Miku se dirigió a su habitación, casi siempre andaba de mal humor.

-Buenas noches Miku-chan , ¡que duermas bien!- Para Lily, Miku era como su hermana pequeña, y a pesar de la personalidad que tenía la más pequeña, Lily le tenía mucho cariño, ya que sabía que Miku era una total tsundere, y que todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno.

_Hablando de Luka, quiero saber cómo se siente acerca de venir a vivir con nosotros, no la veo hace mucho, espero que esté tan emocionada como yo. _Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de su amiga de la infancia…

**-Moshi moshi**

  
-¡Lulu-chan!

**-¿Lily-chan? ¡Lilyyyy! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?**

-¡He estado bien, gracias! ¿y tu como has estado? ¿No estás emocionada?

**-Bien… ¡claro que estoy emocionada!, este ha sido nuestro sueño desde pequeñas , a demás, ¡no te veo hace mucho tiempo! ¡¿Sabes lo horrible que es no ver a tu mejor amiga en 3 meses?! ¡Te extraño mucho!, ¿Por qué no has llamado antes?**

-¡Yo también te extraño amiga, y por supuesto que se lo que se siente!, lamento no haberte llamado antes, he estado un poco ocupada últimamente, pero tú también podrías haber llamado…

**-Jaja lo sé , lo sé… lo siento , pero mañana por fin nos veremos y desde ahora en adelante tendremos mucho tiempo juntas  
**

-¡Sí!, acá todos están emocionados por conocerte, incluso Miku estaba algo interesada

**-Yo también quiero conocerlos, pero no sé si me lleve mucho con Hatsune Miku, parece ser la típica "princesita" que se cree superior al resto, sabes que no me llevo con la gente así…**

-¡Vamos!, yo sé que puede ser un poco fría y egocéntrica a veces, pero cuando llegas a conocerla _**muy **_bien es una buena persona, sé que si intentas llevarte con ella lo lograrás y te va a agradar.

**-jaja ok lo intentaré, hey Lily-chan, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para llegar allá a la hora de almuerzo, así que ahora me iré a dormir, cuidate nos vemos**

-Oh…ok … Nos vemos, Buenas noches

**-Buenas noches.**

* * *

-¡Lulu-chan! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

-¡Lily! ¡Te extrañe mucho!.

-Ugh, Luka estás mas fuerte… ¡auch! duele, Luka ya , yo también te extrañé, pero ¿podrías dejar de asfixiarme? – Luka era de las personas que aman los abrazos, mucho.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si me presentas a todos?- Luka observaba detenidamente a todas y cada una de las personas que las rodeaban, todos parecían buenas personas, y se veian simpaticos.

Uno por uno Lily fue presentando a los Vocaloids, hasta que llegó a cierta joven de pelo color verde azulado.

-Y esta es..-

-Hatsune Miku… Mucho gusto- cortó Luka

-Como era de esperar, ya me conocías… - dice Miku con un aire de superioridad.

-Pues, ya los conocía a todos, después de todo, todos somos artistas famosos. – aclara Luka, fríamente.

-Buueeno, iré a mostrarte tu habitación, y luego bajaremos a almorzar- Dice rápidamente Lily agarrando del brazo a la pelirrosa y arrastrándola lejos de Miku, quien tenía un aura no muy feliz.

* * *

**Chan chan o.o Miku se va a enojar D: ¡corran! ... ah ... bueno ¿que tal?, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews :3 quiero saber que opinan de esto, ¡que tengan un buen dia! :D saludos**


	2. Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso

**Helloo ... aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :3, Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta poder saber lo que opinan jiji y me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capitulo :3 , espero que este capitulo no joda todo o.o **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece ... si no, ya estaría ejecutando mi plan de conquistar el mundo :3

* * *

2 MESES DESPUES DE LA LLEGADA DE LUKA

Todos estaban en el primer piso almorzando.

-Miku-chan, ¿me pasas la sal por favor?- Kaito siempre ha sido muy amable.

-¿No puedes pedírselo a otra persona?.- Miku no...

-Pero la sal está más cerca de ti.- Meiko siempre defendiendo a Kaito, ya que era su novio, pero también es la persona más amable que ha conocido y no se merece ser tratado así.

-No es mi culpa… si solo **alguien** no la hubiera puesto justo ahí…-

-Disculpa, pero este **alguien** tiene nombre, y al menos hago algo por los demás, ¿tu cuando has ayudado a poner la mesa?¿o a lavar los platos? ¿Si quiera has hecho algo por alguien que no seas tú?.- Luka estaba en lo cierto, pero por eso no le agradaba a Miku, porque siempre le estaba recordando lo imperfecta que es.

-Tu no llevas ni 3 meses acá, no sabes nada y no tienes derecho a decirme nada.-

-Lo siento **princesa** pero si alguien viene a vivir acá, solo tardaría un día en darse cuenta de lo desagradable que eres.- Luka la llamaba princesa cuando discutían, porque sabía que eso molestaba aún más a Miku.-Y tengo todo el derecho a llamarte la atención por tu mala educación.

-Chicas, ya no importa, Rin le pasó la sal a Kaito, pueden dejar de discutir.- Gakupo intentó aligerar el ambiente, ya que esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Tu no te metas berenjena.-

-Si, lo siento Miku.- Gakupo bajó la mirada.

-¡No!, Gakupo tiene derecho a hablar. Hasta Rin-chan que tiene 14 años es más madura que tú y es capaz de hacer algo por los demás.-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de discutir!.- Neru no era de las que pierden la paciencia, pero Haku ya se estaba asustando y no era muy fácil subirle el ánimo después…

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente!, con permiso, me iré a mi habitación.- Miku siempre se encerraba en su habitación ya que ahí nadie la molestaba.

* * *

En la habitación de Miku.

-Maldita Luka.- Murmuró Miku contra su almohada._ "¿Qué diablos se cree? No tiene derecho a gritarme así ni decirme nada sobre mi actitud, ella no me conoce, lo único que hace es molestarme. Es como si pasara todo el dia pendiente de lo que yo hago, está bien corregir a alguien de vez en cuando, pero esto ya es injusto, ¡Ella tampoco es perfecta!_

-_Bueno, casi._

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo pensé eso?_

_-Yep._

_-¿Estoy hablando con mi subconsciente?, en serio, debo estar loca…y más aún porque mi subconsciente piensa que Luka perfecta… que estupidez._

_-Sí, estás un poco loca. Y no es que yo piense que Luka es perfecta; tú lo piensas, porque yo soy tú._

_-¡No! Luka no es perfecta._

_-Para ti si lo es._

_-Mentira._

_-Soy tú, ¿cómo piensas que no voy a saber lo que piensas?_

_-¿Eh? No te entiendo. Y ¡no!, yo no pienso que Luka es perfecta, mejor sal de mi cabeza ahora mismo , o no interrumpas mis pensamientos._

_-Si tu lo dices…_

_-¿Subconsciente?_

_-…-_

_-¿Subconsciente estás ahí?_

_-…-_

_-… Me siento sola._

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, se quedó dormida, abrazando una almohada.

* * *

En la sala de la Mansion V

-Luka… .-

-¿Si?.- Levantó la mirada de su libro, para encontrarse con la seria mirada de Lily.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Claro Lily, ¿Qué pasa?.- Muy pocas veces escuchaba a Lily hablar con ese tono y esa mirada seria, así que sabe que tiene que ser algo _muy_ importante.

-Quiero que te disculpes con Miku por cómo la trataste en el almuerzo.-

-¿Qué?, No… ¡No!, ¿Por qué quieres que me disculpe?, Ella es quien se tiene que disculpar conmigo, también con Kaito y Gakupo.

-Luka, dijiste que le ibas a dar una oportunidad y hasta ahora en estos 2 meses lo único que has hecho es discutir con ella… ni si quiera has intentado acercarte.

-¡Es imposible!, cada vez que se trata de conversar ella sigue con su estúpido sarcasmo, ¡Y sigue siendo cortante y fría!, es como un bloque de hielo.

-Bueno, tal vez necesite calidez... Luka por favor, yo sé que ella puede cambiar, no creo que ella sea realmente así, no conoce lo que es ser feliz, sus padres la malcriaron así y haciéndole creer que el dinero compra la felicidad, por eso para ella tener todo lo que quiere, y ser una "princesa" como tu le dices, es felicidad. Luka, ella ha estado sola e imagina que ni si quiera ha descubierto su verdadero "yo".

-...-

-...Luka.-

-No es mi culpa...si piensas eso; ayudala tú.

-Luka, tú tienes que hacerlo, tu eres la única acá que la pasa a llevar, solo tú podrías hacerla cambiar... además yo no soy la que se tiene que disculpar con ella...-

-No.-

-Por favor…- Lily usa mirada de cachorrito.

-No, Lily no puedes estar usando la mirada ... ¡agh no!.-

-Pod favooood.- Lily usa mirada de cachorrito + pucheros, parece hacer efecto.

-¡Está bien!, pero no es mi culpa si de repente pierdo la paciencia y le pego, no me llevo con los tsundere… y ¡Deja de hacer esa maldita cara!.- Luka usa cojinaso en la cara.

-¡Auch! … Wiiii ¡Eres la mejor! ¿te he dicho cuanto te adoro?.-

-Jaja lo sé… bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Ahora está en su habitación, nunca pone el seguro en su puerta así que puedes ir y conversar con ella ahora.- Lily sabía eso porque la mayoría de las veces iba a acompañar a Miku mientras esta escribía canciones o hacía algo asi.

* * *

En la habitación de Miku.

Luka estaba en frente de la puerta en la que colgaba un mini letrero de color verde azulado en el que se puede leer "Miku" con un puerro de adorno al lado del nombre. _Ouw yo quiero uno así... pero con un atún ... ouw, quiero atún... _Sacudió la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos de atún que tenía en la cabeza tomó aire , apoyó su frente en la puerta y pensó por un momento en lo que iba a decir

* * *

**Luka: Uhm... takogirl, ¿Por qué saltaste 2 meses?  
**  
**-Por que soy floja ._.**

**Miku: No me digas...**

**-¡Hey! ¬¬**

Buueeeno, a demás de que soy una floja y ayer pase todo el dia tirada en mi cama jugando wow , comiendo como cerda y escribiendo esto XD , me pareció que en 2 meses Luka podia tener la "confianza suficiente (?)" para tener ese tipo de peleas con Miku y eso jaja.

**See ni yo me entiendo a veces ._. ... bueno por favo dejen sus reviews :3 , y espero no haber jodido la historia XD, saludos :D que tengan un buen día nwn**

PD: Lo sé uso demasiadas caritas jaja... bueno la pd era "Les prometo que intentaré a hacer los capitulos mas largos" ... bupp :B


	3. Pesadillas One step

**Chananana! I'm Back! ... ¡auch! *Se cubre de los piedrasos con una tapa de basurero que quien sabe de donde saqué* Lo sé, Lo sé... Lo siento mucho TwT nunca más me demoraré tanto en actualizar ... Muchisisisisimas gracias por todas sus reviews :3 (de verdad me encantan ... y a demás ahora se la diferencia entre el inconciente y el subconciente :D asdasd) Me demoré tanto ya que empezaron las clases (DDDD: TwT) y casi no he tenido tiempo para relajarme y escribir... a demás de que tuve un tipo de "bloqueo de escritora" o algo asi ...lol ... De verdad lo siento, pero les prometo les prometo les promeeeeto que no me volveré a demorar tanto en actualizar :3 , espero que les guste este capitulo (traté de hacerlo largo... pero no quedó muy largo :c)**

* * *

**Miku POV  
**  
Desperté en medio de un escenario, con millones de personas aplaudiendo y gritando, al parecer es un conicerto… de pronto escucho el inicio de una de mis canciones por lo cual me preparo para cantar... há , hasta en sueños me aman … sigo cantando pero cuando llego a la mitad de mi canción, justo atrás mio comienza a correr una especie de video.

_"-Mikuchan, te traje un helad…-  
_  
_-No quiero.  
_  
_-Vamos Miku-chan, hay como 40° afuera, todos nos estamos muriendo de calor, aceptalo, al te refrescará un poco.-  
_  
_-No.  
_  
_-¿Por qué no?.  
_  
_-Porque no. No quiero nada tuyo ni de nadie… quizás por comer tanto helado se te murió el cerebro, porque eres un tarado, en serio… entiende que NO quiero helado.-  
_  
_- Vamos Miku chan, ven conmigo y vamos a compartir con los demás… ¡Ah!.- Miku se paró de pronto y esparció todo el helado en la cabeza de_ Kaito."

* * *

**Punto de vista de ... no tengo idea.**

_-¿De verdad hice eso?... bueno se lo merecía… ¿eh?._

Todas las personas del publico se habían convertido en unas horribles sombras con brillantes ojos rojos que comenzaron a lanzar espantosos chillidos y a lanzarle cosas a la joven peliturquesa.

Ella sale corriendo por la única puerta que se vé en el escenario, tratando de escapar de ese horrible lugar, pero se encuentra con un pasillo sin escapatoria, y las paredes son puras reproducciones de videos como el anterior pero cada vez peores.

Entre todos los gritos que escuchaba logró distinguir unas pocas cosas.

_"-¡Len eres un inútil! ¿De verdad creiste que YO podría sentir algo por un mocoso como tú?.."_

  
_"-Callate Berenjena"_

  
_"-¡Los odio a Todos! ¡Son unos inútiles!"_

  
_"-¡No te metas en mi vida maldita alcohólica sin talento!"_

-¡PARA POR FAVOR!.- ahora se encontraba llorando y girando, tratando de taparse los oídos para dejar de escuchar sus propios gritos…

De pronto todas las "pantallas" se vuelven una y comienza a correr un video más.

_"-Miku chan ¿quieres que te ayude?.- Lily habló intentando que su voz pudiera llegar a los oídos de Miku, ya que la música de esta estaba a todo volumen.  
_  
_-No… gracias.  
_  
_-Vamos , se ve que estás teniendo algo de dificultad con esas letras y yo tengo harta imaginación .  
_  
_-Lily, dije que no. Quiero estar sola.  
_  
_-¿Segura?.  
_  
_-Sí.  
_  
_-Está bien.- Lily siguió bailando con la música de la peliturquesa, al menos podía hacerle un poco de compañía ya que sabía que realmente no quería estar sola._

_Después de 10 Minutos con Lily bailando a su alrededor, Miku no podía concentrarse.  
_  
_-Miku ¿segura que no quieres ayuda?.  
_  
_-Lily te dije que no. A demás, ¿para qué iba a querer tu ayuda? Por alguna razón tendré muchas más canciones que tú._

_Silencio._

_Ahora Miku se da cuenta de lo crudo que sonó eso porque en ese momento la música justo había terminado._

_Lily salió del shock y se aclaró la garganta._

_-…Si ... lo siento Miku-chan, no quería molestarte… nos vemos._

_La rubia le dedica una dulce pero triste sonrisa antes de marcharse._

Miku quedó impactada con lo que acababa de ver, y las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

-…Lily-chan … ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué le hice eso a Lily chan?...-

De pronto fue trasladada a otro lugar, era la habitación de Lily, y esta se encontraba sentada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente.

-Miku-chan… baka … Te quiero… yo sé que no quisiste decir eso.-

La rubia no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente. Y Miku no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡Lily chan! ¡Perdóname! De verdad no quise decir eso, no se que pasó.

Pero Lily seguía llorando y era como si Miku no estuviera ahí.

- ¡Lily chan lo siento mucho!.

* * *

De nuevo cambió de escenario. Ahora veía a Lily y a Luka conversando en un sillón. Lily seguía siendo la misma chica alegre de siempre, y era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miku pudo escuchar que hablaban de ella, y se sorprendió de que Lily siguiera pensando que ella es una buena persona, sobre todo después de lo que le hizo. De repente, Luka se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Miku… abre la puerta y al ver a Miku decide disculparse por como la trató.

-Uh… Miku… Vine a … eh … A pedirte disculpas por como te traté en el almuerzo… de verdad lo siento no quería herir tus sentimientos… solo me enojé por como trataste a Kaito … pero no quería herirte..

Miku iba a responder cuando se da cuenta de que ella no existía para Luka y su "clon" Por lo que decide ver qué pasa.

-¿Tú? ¿Herirme? Há, como si me importara lo que dijeras de mi…

-¿eh? No no ¡No! ¡Luka no la escuches! ¡Yo lo siento, no tengo derecho a tratar a la gente así y tampoco sé por qué lo hago! ¡Luka escuchame!.-

Pero no había caso, Luka solo podía escuchar a la otra Miku.

Pasaron minutos discutiendo y Miku no lograba conseguir la atención de Luka, y tuvo que soportar las horribles cosas que su clon le gritaba a la dulce pelirrosa.

De repente Luka se fue con un portazo y Miku quedó observándose a si misma.

-¡Tú! ¿Como has podido hacer eso?, ¡Ella ni si quiera tenía que disculparse!

Su "clon" se volvió hacia ella con los ojos rojos, unos horribles ojos que solo mostraban odio; Lo que hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda de la peliturquesa… De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, y el clon de Miku se convirtió en una de esas horribles sombras negras que vió antes, y volvieron muchas más, todas volando alrededor de Miku , emitiendo unas horribles y terroríficas carcajadas.

**Miku POV  
**  
_Un remolino de voces me rodea… todas dolorosamente familiares … Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Lily-chan … Len-kun y Rin-chan … mi familia … todos gruñendo palabras que no quiero oír… las mismas que yo les he gritado a ellos.  
_  
_Yo les grito, quiero que se vayan. Estoy acurrucada en una habitación oscura, rodeada por las sombras. Sus ojos son como puñales, perforando a través de mí mientras gritan esas horribles palabras, yo no quiero ver ... Tengo miedo … Pero lo merezco, yo fui la desgraciada narcisista que los ha hecho sentir mal a ellos… pero esto…_

-¡Dejenme en paz! , ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!.- _Mi garganta me duele , pero las sombras siguen haciendo de las suyas._

* * *

**Luka POV**

Golpeo, pero nadie me abre la puerta, por lo que decido entrar.

-Uh… ¿Miku chan?.

No la veo en ningún lado, hasta que escucho un sollozo… me las arreglo para encender una de las lámparas de la habitación, y siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos al ver a Miku llorando desconsoladamente mientras duerme … no puedo soportar ver algo así, se ve tan débil, tan inocente …

-Miku-chan.

Pude sentir algunas lágrimas tratando de escapar de mis propios ojos…

Ella seguía llorando … _Necesito hacer que sonría, no quiero verla así, no lo soporto … no sé por qué, pero si ella esta triste, yo también lo estaré._

Y aparte de lo mal que me hace sentir el verla así… la idea de que está llorando por mi culpa tampoco ayuda mucho a como me siento.

No lo dudo ni un momento y me recuesto a su lado, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas… _está tan helada, pero esto es tan cómodo… me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.  
_  
-por favor, deja de llorar.-

* * *

**Miku POV**

De pronto, todas las sombras se van, y ahora me encuentro en mi habitación… siento una agradable calidez que en mi sueño no sentía… además de sentirme protegida de alguna manera… Al darme vuelta no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

-Lu…ka…

Se ve….

-Hermosa…-

_Rayos dije eso en voz alta espero que no la despierte_… como sea… se ve hermosa, y al parecer se ha dormido llorando… _oh… Luka… no llores por favor._

No sé en qué momento me he puesto a llorar, pero solo sé que no quiero que esas horribles sombras vuelvan.

Me aferro a Luka como si no hubiera mañana…

-Luka… Luka

_Dios, creo que la he despertado_… siento su suave y delicada mano recorriendo mi cabello de manera reconfortante.

-Shhh… todo está bien..-

Me susurra con su hermosa voz… _¿cómo no me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es?  
_  
No sé cuanto tiempo hemos estado así… solo sé que lentamente estoy volviendo a soñar, pero esta vez no hay sombras y me encuentro totalmente en paz.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusta?¿No les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ... por favor dejen sus reviews :c , es probable- **_muy probable_ -**Que tenga varios-MUCHOS- errores, pero es que con mi bloqueo mental y mi cerebro seco que dura semanas, no se me habia ocurrido nada, y todo lo he escrito hoy ya que vi todas sus reviews y sé lo horrible que es esperar tanto tiempo por un capitulo nuevo u.u ... de verdad lo siento muchisisisisimo.**

**¡Que tengan un buen dia!**


	4. Juego de preguntas

**Holowol...¡ah! *se cubre mientras Miku le pega con un puerro* Miku basta, lo sé ... no cumplí con mi promesa :( Lo siento mucho, ya me llevé una hostia terrible por parte de mi mejor amiga por ser asi de irresponsable y no escribir nuevos capitulos... espero que me den otra oportunidad :c me gustaría darles una hostia así a mis profesores para que dejen de poner tantos trabajos y pruebas -w- ... bueeno, unas amigas me han enseñado un nuevo juego (juego de las 20 preguntas), es super simple, pero entretenido... espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, y jamás lo hará TwT... si me perteneciera, Japón y la mayoría de las ciudades del mundo estaría plagado de carteles gigantes con imagenes de Miku y Luka owo.

* * *

**02:30 AM  
**

Cierta peli-rosa se encuentra atrapada en los brazos de una dormida pero muy fuerte Miku.

-¡Vamos Miku, tengo que ir al baño!.- La pobre tiene la cara toda roja e incluso lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-Lu…ka… nya.- Y la peli-turquesa abraza aun mas fuerte a la pobre Luka.

-¡Miku mira un puerro gigante!-

-Ñam ñam.. ¿Huh?….- comienza a abrir sus ojos perezosamente… y se encuentra con un tomate vestido con la ropa de Luka siendo casi estrangulado por ella.

-¿Wha…?.- Su cara se torna completamente roja casi igual que la de Luka y la suelta inmediatamente.

Luka se dirige al baño inmediatamente, y regresa unos 5 minutos después con cara de "ahora puedo morir en paz".

Miku sigue algo sonrojada e intenta evitar la mirada de la peli-rosa. Después de un rato se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Q-que miras?...-

Ante esta actitud Luka solo puede soltar una pequeña risita y sonríe cálidamente hacia Miku.

-Nos quedamos dormidas con ropa… bueno, te dejo dormir, buenas noches Miku-chan.- tras estas palabras se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero es detenida por una mano tirando de la suya, se da vuelta y ve a Miku todavía algo sonrojada.

-P-puedes… uh… quedarte conmigo.. ¿por favor?.- Miku no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su ahora amiga.

-… Está bien, iré a buscar mi pijama.- Una tímida sonrisa adorna su algo sonrojado rostro.

**3:00 AM**

-Miku ¿Estas despierta?.- susurra débilmente .

-… Si, ¿Qué pasa? .- responde de la misma manera.

-No puedo dormir… no tengo sueño.-

Miku se da vuelta y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa a la peli-rosa que se encontraba a su lado.

-Yo menos, ¿hagamos algo?.

-¿Cómo qué?- _Luka ¿por qué carajo andas tan pervertida?... malpensada._

-Uh… no sé.-

Después de varios minutos de silencio Miku decide hablar sobre lo sucedido el dia anterior… después de todo, ha sido un poco raro.

-…Luka.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué viniste?... digo, después de todo lo que pasó…- Luka nunca había visto esta actitud tan tímida de Miku… pero le agradaba, y de hecho, la encontraba muy tierna… _por lo visto, Lily tiene la razón_… aun que… no sabía exactamente como responder a esa pregunta.

-Venía a disculparme por haberte tratado así… bueno, nadie se merece eso, incluso después de lo que hiciste…- No sabía por qué motivo pero se sonrojó.

-Gracias, supongo… pero la que debe disculparse soy yo… sé que mi comportamiento es inaceptable y no tiene razón… simplemente he actuado como una perra y no sé por qué … pero, me gustaría que me den una segunda oportunidad … ¿podrías?.-

-Será un placer… mañana vemos que hacer… ¿planeas disculparte con todos?

-Si… podría ser a la hora del almuerzo … de verdad me siento mal por como los traté, espero que me perdonen… me gustaría ser una verdadera amiga para ustedes.

-Hmm… ¿Quieres jugar a las 20 preguntas?.-

-¿Eh? … ¡claro!.

-Ok, yo parto… hmm… oh ya se … (Pregunta de luka n°1) ¿El cyan es tu color natural de cabello?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?..uh, por supuesto que si…

-Ah… es que como no es un color tan común…

-Lo dice la que tiene cabello rosado…

-Buen punto.

-…-

-...-

-jajaja, bueno es mi turno… (Pregunta de Miku n°1) ¿A qué edad empezaste a cantar?.

-Bueno, de pequeña siempre me gustó cantar pero la primera vez que canté en una radio tenía 10 años jaja.

-Wow…

-jaja...-

-¡Eso debe haber sido hace como 1000 años! Jajajaja.

-¡Hey!... ¡no soy vieja!... jajajaja

-No TAN vieja…¡Ay! Jajaja.- seguía riéndose después de haber recibido un golpe por parte de Luka.-Tu turno.

-(Pregunta de Luka n°2) ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-¡Puerros!.-

La verdad, es que Luka ya tenía más que claro cuál iba a ser la respuesta, pero preguntó eso porque en secreto le encantaba como brillaban los ojos de Miku al escuchar la palabra puerro, o al hablar de ellos. _Kawaii, Lily tenías mucha razón… prometo que haré lo mejor para que Miku se abra al mundo._

-(Pregunta de Miku n°2) Si fueras hombre por un día, ¿Qué harías?

-What the fuck … uh… buena pregunta … supongo que … ¿ir al baño y ver mi puntería?

- jaja creo que haría lo mismo.

-(Pregunta de Luka n°3) ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Uh… desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido el rosado, simplemente pienso que es un color hermoso y siempre me hace pensar en arboles sakura.-

-hm, me siento muy halagada jaja.

-(Pregunta de Miku n°3) ¿Quién te gusta? "_¿Qué es esto que siento?"  
_

__-hmm… la verdad es que no he encontrado a la persona "ideal", por lo que creo que no me he enamorado nunca … tal vez acabe teniendo muchos gatos jaja.

-Wow, me sorprende… ¿jamás has tenido novio?.- tras ver la cara de la peli-rosa, Miku sigue.- es que, eres tan … hermosa, no creo que exista mujer en el mundo que no envidie tu cuerpo, a demás, eres amable, talentosa, simpática, y debes tener mucha paciencia, por algo estarás aquí, ¿no?.

Después de unos segundos, Miku se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se sonroja furiosamente. Si alguien entrara a la habitación en ese momento pensaría que están haciendo concurso de quien se parece más a un tomate.

-G-gracias Miku… ¿de verdad piensas eso de mi?

-P-pues claro, si no no lo diría … bueno, al menos si yo fuera un chico creo que serías mi tipo de chica …

-(pregunta de Luka n°4)"¿_Por qué eres tan condenadamente tierna?"- _¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Hmm… no he jugado muchos, pero los que he jugado me han gustado mucho y me gustaría jugar más de ese tipo.

-Algún día deberíamos jugar algo.

-Claro.

-(Pregunta de Miku n°4)- ¿Qué instrumentos tocas?

- Piano y algo de guitarra.

-¿Algún día tocarías algo para mí?

-_"Qué no te tocaría… ¡Luka! Basta con estos pensamientos pervertidos, pedófila…"- _Con mucho gusto, Miku.

-(Pregunta de Luka n°5) ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-Hmmm… la verdad es que me gustan muchas canciones y no sabría cual me gusta más, jaja… si no, podría pasar años diciéndote todas las canciones que me encantan.

-jaja a mi me pasa lo mismo.

-(Pregunta de Miku n°5) ¿Cómo conociste a Lily-chan?

-Fue cuando teníamos como 5 años… nuestros padres trabajaban juntos y nosotras íbamos al mismo colegio … yo solía ser muy tímida, en cambio Lily siempre se ha caracterizado por su personalidad y siempre ha sido juguetona… un día se acercó a mí y empezamos a conversar, desde entonces nos comenzamos a hacer amigas, hasta hoy, que somos como hermanas.

-Oh, qué lindo… me gustaría tener una amiga así, pero desde pequeña he tenido solo profesores particulares y… bueno como ya sabes no soy muy sociable … pero prometo que cambiaré.

Luka no sabe por qué, pero no puede dejar de encontrar tierna cada acción de la peliturquesa.

-Kawaii…- eso lo pensó en voz alta.- Bueno, (Pregunta de Luka n°6) ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

**Miku**

Se sonroja de un momento a otro… "_Mierda, nunca había pensado en eso … siempre me he sentido un poco (bastante) mas atraída por las chicas que por los chicos, pero no puedo decirle eso a Luka, pensará que soy rara, se alejará de mi… tal vez le llegue a dar asco"_

-Uh, no lo sé… creo que jamás me he enamorado, así que no sabría responderte.

**(Punto de vista en general… o algo así *N/A: Lo sé, de verdad apesto.)**

Luka seguía sin tener idea de qué le estaba pasando… al escuchar esa respuesta sintió como si un pequeño peso se fuera de sus hombros y su pecho.

-Jaja ( Pregunta de Miku n°6) ¿Tienes tatuajes o piercings?

-Tengo un piercing en el ombligo, otro en la oreja, y otro en la nariz, tengo un tatuaje en la parte posterior de mi cuello y uno en el brazo que es mi numero de vocaloid.

-¿Algun dia me los mostrarás?.

-Cla-Claro…-_Luka, pervertida, deja de pensar cosas así._

-(Pregunta de Luka n°7) Te hago la misma pregunta.

-Tengo el tatuaje de mi numero de vocaloid, y solía usar un piercing en el labio.

-Ya veo…

-Me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje o un piercing pero no he pensado bien donde me gustaría tener uno.

-Cuando lo pienses, ¿puedo acompañarte a hacértelo?

-Por supuesto. (Pregunta de Miku n°7) ¿Quieres dormir? Jaja, podemos seguir otro dia.

-Ok *bostezo* Buenas noches Miku.

-Buenas noches… Luka.

Y después de un corto tiempo ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, y se adentraron en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**¡No me maten! TwT sé que esto apesta, muchisimo XD , pero ahora empezamos con unidad de (no me acuerdo como se llamaba ._.) en el colegio, y nos harán escribir reseñas, historias, etc ... por lo que (espero) puede que mejore con mi escritura, redaccion, etc. y así no les haga sangrar los ojos :3.**

Uhm... ¡ah si! en algun otro capitulo Miku y Luka seguirán su juego ... 1313 *se agacha para esquivar un puerro lanzado por Miku* Miku, ¿Por qué estás tan roja? jajajaja, bueno si les gusta la idea de lo de continuar con lo de las 20 preguntas, pueden poner alguna pregunta en su review, se los agradecería muchisimo, ya que no sé donde se habrá ido mi imaginacion TwT.

Miku: ¡Te voy a Matar!

Adios ¡que esten bien! *sale corriendo*

Luka: *pasa caminando con muchisisisisimas latas de atun* Por favor no le digan a Takogirl que me han visto con esto... ella se quiere comer todo el atún 3: quien se cree... ¡Sayonara! Miku y yo nos encargaremos de Takogirl si vuelve a romper su promesa, mweheheheheheh...


	5. Un Gran día ¡Maldito stalker!

***Entra arrastrandose dramaticamente* He...llegado...de...la guerra... sobreviví... Wup, ¡Holo!, si, a mi tambien me sorprende que hayan pasado mas de 2 semanas desde el ultimo capitulo ._. no lo puedo creer... pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo :3 espero que les guste.**

* * *

Vocaloid no me pertenece -w-

* * *

Son las 14:30, la familia vocaloid se encuentra en el parque disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado… de hecho, el más caluroso del año.

-¡Miku onee-chan! ¡Ven, vamos a comer helado!.- Gritaban dos gemelos rubios jalando de la mano a una sonriente peli-turquesa.

-¡Vamos!.

Antes de irse, Miku alcanza a darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Luka, quien le devuelve una amable sonrisa más un guiño, lo que logra que las mejillas de la adolescente se tiñan de color rosado.

Luka se encontraba sacando fotos, porque sin duda, este era un día que todos recordarían, un día que marca un nuevo comienzo para la familia vocaloid. Miku logró disculparse con todos sus compañeros, quienes al principio no entendían lo que pasaba, y se molestaron, pero al ver a Miku dejar de lado su orgullo, y estar totalmente expuesta en frente de ellos, cedieron y le dieron una segunda oportunidad.

-Ah~ me parece que alguien se ha enamorado.- Dice Lily abrazando por detrás a su peli-rosa y ahora sonrojada amiga.

-¡L-Lily, B-baka!.- dice Luka tratando de escapar de las garras de la rubia que se ahora encontraba pellizcándole las mejillas… después de un rato de jugueteo ambas se sientan debajo de un árbol y observan a Miku compartiendo con los demás Vocaloids.

-Tenías razón… Miku es una persona asombrosa cuando llegas a conocerla.

-¿Ves? La gran Lily-sama siempre tiene la razón.- bromeó- … ¿Luka-chan?.

-¿Si?.- Luka dirige su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Gracias.- Le dirige una cálida sonrisa.

-¿por qué?.- tenía una mirada curiosa y confundida.

-Por todo… si no fuera por ti, creo que jamás íbamos a conocer a la verdadera Miku… ahora todos somos una familia, y estoy muy feliz de que seas parte de ella.

-Lily-chan, todo fue gracias a ti, tú fuiste quien me abrió los ojos, yo no habría podido ver lo que le sucedía a Miku, y mi orgullo no me habría permitido disculparme con ella.

-¿Luka?.

-¿Hmm?.

-…¿Qué sientes por Miku-chan?.

Al instante Luka se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo común.

-¿Eh? … uhm… ha ha L-Lily-chan c-como piensas es...- se cortó a si misma después de ver la mirada de seriedad en la cara de Lily.

-Gomen, supongo que me conoces muy bien.- miró hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro.- La verdad es que… n-no lo sé… digo, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, ¿sabes?, cuando está cerca siento como si solo fuéramos las dos en el mundo, y siento como si fuera una necesidad protegerla… siento que si algo malo le fuera a pasar, sería el fin de mi mundo.

-¿Lily-chan?...- Luka se queda mirando a Lily quien parece estar en shock.

-...-

-¿Lily-chan?.- Sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas.- por favor dime que no te molesta que me sienta así por una chica … L-Lily-chan yo…- De un Segundo a otro, Luka estaba tirade en el suelo con una Rubia encima de ella abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

-¡Luka! ¡Baka!, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás me voy a alejar de ti no importa qué, ¿cómo te atreves a pensar que YO me alejaría de ti porque amas a una chica?, ¡Idiota!, el amor es amor, no importa si es por alguien del mismo sexo o diferente, ¡el amor siempre ha sido algo natural y hermoso!, no importa lo que digan los demás… ¡Y yo siempre estaré para ti!.

Ambas amigas se quedaron de esa manera por un buen rato. Luka nunca se había sentido tan afortunada por tener una amiga como Lily, alguien con quien podía contar en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que la apoyaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de ese largo, pero hermoso día, la familia vocaloid volvió a casa, donde compartieron una emotiva cena, luego, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, ya que al otro día iban a trabajar, ya que este habría sido el útlimo día de las pequeñas vacaciones que se habían tomado.

* * *

Miku paseaba alegremente por los pasillos de el gran edificio Crypton, no faltó el empleado que no haya quedado sorprendido por el gran cambio de actitud en la joven diva, pero todos se mostraban contentos con la "nueva" Miku. En este momento, la peliturquesa estaba en su tiempo libre, pero corrió la mala suerte de que todos los demás tenían trabajo extra por lo que los pasillos estaban casi vacios, y por primera vez extrañó la compañía de sus compañeros.

Se sentía muy raro estar sola, ya que generalmente andaba con sus asistentes y eso, pero decidió darles el día libre… se dirigía a una máquina expendedora cuando derrepente, fue empujada con fuerza contra la pared, el impacto tan fuerte hizo que cerrara los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada que odiaba, una mirada llena de lujuria, que solo le producía repulsión.

-Agh… Kiyoteru, alejate.

-Vaya vaya querida Miku, ¿que hace una joven como tú sola en este edificio tan grande?.- Le susurraba con un intento de voz seductora.

-Alejate maldito acosador, ¡Seguridad! ¡Ayuda!.- Tras gritar esto, Kiyoteru la aprisionó contra la pared aplicando aún más presión, lo que hizo a Miku apretar los dientes y soltar un gruñido de dolor.

-…M-Maldito, D-dejame en paz.

-Ambos sabemos que quieres esto tanto como y..- Fue cortado por una fuerte bofetada de parte de Miku.

-¡Maldita perra!¡¿Cómo te atreves?!.- Le devolvió una bofetada aun mas fuerte a Miku, lo que la envió directamente al suelo, luego la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó para unir agresivamente sus labios.

Asco, Odio, repulsión, impotencia, eso era todo lo que la peli-turquesa podía sentir en ese momento.

Kiyoteru bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Miku, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por el rostro de esta.

-¡HIYAMA KIYOTERU!.- Un grito sorprendentemente fuerte y lleno de odio y rabia llenó el silencioso pasillo.

* * *

-… Dakedo dame de dame de, umakui kana katta...-

-¡Perfecto!, felicitaciones, por ahora eres libre.

-¿Eso es todo?.- preguntaba la peli-rosa quitándose unos audífonos y saliendo de la sala de grabación.

-Si, así que tienes el resto del día libre, creo que Hatsune-san tambien terminó de trabajar antes así que puedes encontrarte con ella por ahí.

-Ok, gracias Matsumoto-san, nos vemos.- Y la peli-rosa se subió a un ascensor con el brillo de la felicidad en los ojos.

* * *

Iba caminando por los pasillos que se encontraban inusualmente vacios.

_Supongo que estarán todos trabajando, y de todos modos terminé bastante temprano… ¿Dónde estará Miku?._

Siguió caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe.- _eso se escuchó cerca, ¿Que habrá pasado?_.- Al girar en el siguiente cruce de pasillos se detuvo agresivamente, sus ojos no podían abrirse más de lo que estaban, comenzó a apretar los dientes y los puños, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que los apretaba… _Hijo de puta._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... bueno, se que quizas es algo apresurado pero...¿quieren salir conmigo? okno... asdasd es algo apresurado pero yo no puedo seguir con Miku y Luka solo como amigas x.x! ... sin embargo, los haré sufrir... aunque este capitulo igual fue como hmm... algo rapido... no se como decirlo jaja, ah, GOMEN! en el capitulo anterior olvidé responder a sus reviews TwT**_  
_

**bueno y ahora son tantos que no sé si podré pero muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo :3, me hace muy feliz que a muchos de ustedes les esté gustando esta historia :'3 y ... muajaja en el siguiente capitulo tal vez siga con lo de las preguntas 1313... eso es todo, ahi vienen miku y luka a pegarme por haber escrito un capitulo tan aburrido y corto y todo lo malo que se pueda decir de un capitulo jaja... ja ... *gotita* ... ¡que tengan un buen dia!**

PD: no se olviden de comentar alguna pregunta que les gustaría que se hicieran en el juego de preguntas :3


	6. Noticia de ultima hora QwQ

**Fuuuuuuuck QwQ ¡estoy segura de haber guardado el capitulo! no lo encuentro en ningun lado! TwT ni si quiera por fecha ... esto es una perdida terrible QwQ tendré que escribirlo denuevo ... yo... yo morire! TwT lo siento tanto!**

Miku: *le pega con un puerro* Deja de hacer tanto escandalo. Y sigue buscando, tiene que estar por ahí, si no, quiere decir que realmente eres una idiota que no sabe guardar bien un documento.

**Luka**: uhm... Miku ¿no crees que eres un poco dura con ella?

**QwQ era el capitulo mas largo que habia escrito hasta ahora QwQ *se hace bolita en un rincon***

Luka: vamos, no es el fin del mundo... si dejas de ponerte asi tendras mas tiempo para escribir el capitulo

**Miku**: No era un buen capitulo despues de todo, y no era nada que ver con lo que pedian los reviews, recuerda que tienes que ir un poco mas lento.

**Kaito: **no se que carajo hago aquí :D

**Maldita spoiler! te quedarás sin puerros por una sem-*es golpeada por un puerro***

Miku: *muerde su puerro* ¿decias algo?

**Si, decía que encuentro totalmente adorable que ames a Luka.**

Miku: *Blush*

Luka: Ooouw Miku-chan me ama x3 *abraza por la espalda a miku*

**Miku:*Se sonroja mas* M-maldita idiota!**

Takogirl: *sale corriendo*

**Luka: **Bueeeeeeno... etto... supongo que el proximo capitulo será para la proxima semana, disculpen las molestias jeje n_nU , iré a evitar un asesinato. ¡Que esten bien!

**Kaito: **¿Pero que rayos hace un tomate gigante persiguiendo a Takogirl?


	7. Celos

**No se que decir, estoy decepcionada de mi misma lo siento demasiado, intento cambiar y nunca lo logro, tal vez es por eso que la gente se aleja de mi... Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo... esta floja de mierda lo siente mucho, de verdad, pero en el fondo a pesar de no cumplir mucho sus promesas, sigue tieniendo buenas intenciones uwu. **

* * *

**Vocaloid no me pertenece :( si fuera así... oh my god, si fuera asi ... mweeheheheheheee *Q*  
**

* * *

Kiyoteru se separó lentamente de Miku y le dio a Luka una mirada cínica y divertida.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir de esa manera a la gente.- decía mientras se limpiaba un poco de saliva con el dorso de la mano; esa acción solo hizo que Luka se enfureciera aún más.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Miku rápidamente y se paró delante de ella de manera protectora.

-Mira, hijo de puta, como te atrevas a acercarte a Miku una vez más, vas a desear no haber nacido.

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo?.- decía con un tono desafiante mientras se acercaba a Luka.

-Ni te atrevas a dar un paso más.- La sangre de Luka hervía aun más escuchando los sollozos de Miku y la actitud del pelinegro.

-Oh, ¿Quieres que juegue contigo?.- se acercó con intención de tocar a Luka cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en los testículos.

Luka solo pudo sonreír viendo como el bastardo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo... Kiyoteru pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo con la mirada que le dio la peli-rosa. Parecía de hielo, podría haberlo congelado ahí mismo.

-Ahora escúchame bien.- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó y lo sostuvo contra la pared.

-Si llegas a tocar a Miku una vez más, me encargaré de hacer que tu vida sea un infierno, maldito bastardo.

-Le haré… más que eso.- Dijo entre risas, y escupió a Luka, quien le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

-No quiero volver a verte por aquí, no aguantaré ni un respiro tuyo cerca de Miku, gente como tu no es digno ni siquiera de mirarla… ¿Me oíste? Un roce, una palabra… una mirada, y estás muerto.

Kiyoteru estaba recuperándose del golpe en el estomago… levantó la mirada y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el puño de Luka, después de eso todo era negro.

Cayó al suelo como un costal de papas. Luka lo miró como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo (bueno, al menos para ella si lo era) y se agachó en frente de Miku, la miró muy preocupada y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Miku-chan?.

Miku levantó la mirada y abrazó a Luka, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de esta , aun llorando.

Luka le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando la espalda de Miku de manera reconfortante, y pasando su otra mano por el suave y hermoso pelo de la joven.

-Luka…- se le podía entender a Miku entre tanto llanto.

-Shhh… estoy aquí, no se volverá a acercar a ti.

-Luka…

-Te lo prometo, todo estará bien.- después de decir esto, besó a Miku al costado de la cabeza y ambas se quedaron en el suelo, abrazadas por un largo rato hasta que Miku se calmó.

_Miku… Mi Miku… deja de llorar… si tan solo hubiera terminado de grabar antes… hijo de puta… _la mente de Luka en ese momento estaba inundada de pensamientos de odio, ira y culpa… el simple hecho de haber visto a ese desgraciado aprovecharse de Miku de esa manera la hacía tensarse completamente, queriendo destruir todo a su paso.

* * *

Luka habló con sus managers, les dijo que Miku no se sentía bien y probablemente estuviera resfriada (mintió) ellos siempre fueron muy amables preocupados, así que les dieron el resto de la semana libre, para que Miku descanse y se mejore, y Luka cuide de ella.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la diva peli-turquesa, Miku no había dejado de mirar el suelo en ningún momento desde que se levantaron del suelo en el pasillo del estudio… Luka solo podía mirarla y desear abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y que todo iba a estar bien, hacerla feliz, hacerla suya, y que todos supieran que era de ella, solo de ella, y que nadie más la podía tocar. Pero en el fondo, y aun que lo quisiera con todo su corazón, sabía que Miku no le pertenecía, que no era "correcto".

Se prometió a si misma conformarse siendo su amiga, prefería eso a perderla para siempre.

-… ¿Había pasado algo así antes?.- Se atrevió a preguntar la peli-rosa … el no escuchar la voz de Miku la inquietaba y la hacía sentir vacía.

Miku siguió mirando al suelo… y habló con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre me ha acosado, me enviaba cartas y todas esas cosas, me llamaba y me observaba o me susurraba cosas en momentos inesperados … pero nunca… nunca me había tocado…- sus ojos se volvieron a poner llorosos.

Luka se tensó, la rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella, quería gritar, quería matar a Kiyoteru…

Miku notó la manera de actuar de Luka, y al verla así pudo notar cuanto se preocupaba por ella y lo afectada que se encontraba por esta situación… no le gustaba ver a Luka así, sentía como si esa no fuera su amiga.

-Gracias… sin ti, no sé qué habría pasado.- hablaba mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Luka.

-Luka, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa… y… bueno no creo que le den ganas de volver a crypton después de la paliza que le diste.- Decía Miku, ahora con un tono suave pero más alegre y soltando una pequeña risa.

-… Te quiero.- Se atrevió a decir Luka, abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga como si después de decir eso, se la fueran a quitar para siempre.

El corazón de la peli-turquesa se aceleró completamente, y sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga le respondió.

-Yo también te quiero.- _Te amo _preferiría haber dicho _eres lo mejor que me ha pasado _pero no tenía el coraje para decirlo, y sabía que no había probabilidades de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ya que era algo "incorrecto" algo inaceptable para la sociedad… _me gustaría poder demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti… pero… no quiero perderte. _Y aunque sabía que Luka era incapaz de odiar a alguien _(excepto por Kiyoteru jeje) _tenía miedo de perderla, de no poder acercarse a ella sin que todo estuviera raro.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

Kiyoteru no volvió a aparecer cerca de crypton, y habia rumores de que se había hecho monje o algo así (lol). Tampoco es como si alguien lo fuera a extrañar...

Miku se encontraba de buen humor, su relación con Luka era cada vez más estrecha hasta el punto de que eran casi inseparables. En cuanto a los demás Vocaloids, todos se veían mucho mas alegres, salían casi todos los días, y todos eran muy unidos, a veces hasta hacían "pijamadas" en alguna de las habitaciones.

En este momento Miku se dirigía a la cocina por unos puerros... iba caminando, más bien, saltando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció apenas dio una vuelta en el pasillo, su corazón dio un vuelco y no sabía cómo sentirse. Retrocedió lentamente para no interrumpir el intimo abrazo que compartían cierta peli-rosa y un samurái de pelo morado.

_Maldita berenjena… digo, no tengo nada en contra de él, es alguien muy tranquilo y simpático… pero siento que me va a quitar a Luka-chan… me gustaría ser yo a la única que abrace, que me mire solo a mí … pero… tengo que dejar de ser egoísta… solo soy su… amiga… al menos sé que él es un buen chico, me alegra que sea alguien que la pueda cuidar._

_¡No! ¡No me rendiré!, ¡Soy Hatsune Miku! Estoy segura de que nadie podrá amar a Luka como yo lo hago, a demás… nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos MUAJAJAJA , está bien, Berenjena, si eso es lo que quieres… Luka será mia._

Y bueno… esa era la misma peli-turquesa que discutía con Rin cuando ésta la llamaba Bipolar por sus repentinos cambios de idea, gustos, etc.

**_"¡Yo no soy bipolar!"_**

* * *

**_Antes que todo: no , no va a haber Luka x Gakupo ._. *solo la idea me hace querer cortarme las manos y no escribir mas* see soy super exagerada looool pero bueh ... oh aun que puede ser por la edad *cara pensativa* tengo una explicación para todo! ya se las daré ya se las daré ... ah y si llegaron a esta parte muuchas gracias por leer :3 recuerdo que la primera vez que subi un capitulo estaba super nerviosa y me imaginaba comentarios como "no sirves para esto" "no deberias estar en esta pagina" o cosas asi xD creo que estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me haga bullying, soy muy molestosa ahahaha creo que hasta yo me pegaria XD bueno uhm... ñe no se que decir ...aaah si! no saben lo que se siente ver que muchos de tus escritores favoritos te dejen reviews! es hermoso *o*! me siento tan agradecida! de verdad :33 y son todos tan simpaticos aahahaaa :3 oh estoy muy feliz e hiperventilada como siempre ... aun que mas de lo común lol_**

Miku: ayer se sonrojó por primera vez.

Takogirl: *le pega con una mochila* no es mi culpa -w- bueno...

¡Que tengan un buen día! :3 3 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sé que este capitulo es cortisimo para lo que me he demorado en actualizar n_nU, pero la buena noticia sería que desde ahora, comenzará el Yuri x3, la mente pervertida de algunos vocaloids y ... (leer capitulo)  
**

* * *

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no, ya tendría mi harén jijijij ... okno uwu  
**

* * *

**Hace 10 años****  
**_  
-¡Sabía que me engañabas con ese cabeza hueca de Kamui!.- Gritaba un hombre de pelo rosado, mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada a una mujer de pelo rojo, tirándola al suelo.**  
**_

_-¡Mami!.- Gritaba una pequeña Luka de 8 años, corriendo hacia su madre._

_-¡Luka!¡Aléjate de esa perra!.- Gritaba furioso Luki, el padre de Luka._

_-¡No llames así a mi madre!.- Gritaba Gakupo, con 14 años de edad, empujando a su "padre" para alejarlo de su madre y hermana._

_-¡Tu no te metas malnacido!.- La mirada en el rostro de Luki estaba llena de odio, y sin pensarlo, le pegó también al joven peli-morado, rompiéndole el labio._

_-¡Los quiero fuera de mi casa! ¡Basuras!.- Al ser un gran empresario, no le gustaba lo mal que se iba a ver que su esposa lo haya engañado con uno de sus empleados, y su trabajo y reputación siempre fue más importante para el que su propia familia._

_-Ven, Luka-chan.- Gakupo le dio una mirada llena de odio, y lagrimas, al hombre que se encontraba histérico en frente de él. Tomó a su pequeña hermana y la sacó de esa habitación.  
_

* * *

_-Onii-chan, ¿Por qué tu y mamá viajan sin mí?.- Preguntaba tristemente la pequeña peli-rosada, siguiendo a su hermano quien ayudaba a su madre a sacar las maletas de la casa._

_Gakupo trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no sabía cómo responderle a su querida e inocente hermanita. Trató de ignorar sus inocentes preguntas que desgarraban su corazón._

_-¿Ya no me quieren?.- Y hasta ahí llego la "fuerza". El joven peli-morado se quebró al ver a su pequeña hermanita con lágrimas en esos grandes y hermosos ojos turquesa. Se puso a llorar, sabiendo que quizás sea la última vez que vea a esa pequeña, a quien amaba a más no poder, por la cual daría la vida, así son los hermanos._

_-Onii-chan, ¿Por qué lloras?.- Preguntaba Luka, preocupada por su hermano y devolviéndole el abrazo._

_-Prométeme que serás fuerte y que nunca me olvidarás.- Se le hacía imposible dejar de llorar._

_-Onii-chan…- La pequeña parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez no volvería a ver a su madre y hermano._

_-Hijo… es hora de irnos.- Decia Kagome, con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos… se acercó a sus hijos y se unió al abrazo._

_-Mis pequeños… los amo tanto… solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes… mi valiente samurái y mi princesa Toeto.- decía acariciando el largo y morado cabello de su hijo, y el blanco gorro de gato de su pequeña._

_-Vamos…- Tomó la mano de Gakupo y lo llevó al auto. Volvió hacia la pequeña que se encontraba en shock, y le besó la frente._

_-Espero que tu padre pueda darte la vida que yo no puedo…- y se alejó._

_Luka solo reaccionó al ver el auto alejándose._

_-Mama… onii-chan…- Comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte y se puso a correr detrás del auto a todo lo que le daban sus pequeñas piernas.- ¡Mama!¡Onii-chan!.- se tropezó y se quedó en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse, llorando y deseando volver a sentir los brazos de su madre._

_Lloró hasta más no poder, su padre llegó, la cargó en brazos y se la llevó a casa._

_La pequeña Luka solo siguió mirando la dirección por la que vio desaparecer a las 2 personas que mas amaba, estirando su mano, esperando volver a verlos… tratando de convencerse de que solo era una pesadilla._

* * *

-Gakupo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- Se sentía nerviosa, esperaba con todo su corazón que su hermano la recordara.

-¿Que pasa Luka?.- El samurái le dio una mirada preocupada, sabiendo que algo inquietaba a la peli-rosa que tenía en frente, a quien no veía hace mucho, y ciertamente, extrañaba mucho… pero no se atrevió a tocar el tema, pensando que su pequeña Toeto ya se habría olvidado de él.

-T-tu … etto… tú… ¿recuerdas haberme visto alguna vez?.- Preguntó, tratando de aclarar su garganta.

Gakupo solo pudo darle una tierna sonrisa, viendo en frente de él, a la pequeña peli-rosa tímida que alguna vez lo llamó onii-chan… Su corazón se llenó de felicidad al darse cuenta de que su pequeña hermanita no se había olvidado de él.

La abrazó, y eso le basto de respuesta a Luka, para saber que su hermano estaba ahí, y esta vez no los volverían a alejar.

-¿Como podría olvidar a mi pequeña Toeto?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa y a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Permanecieron así, hasta que un pequeño ruido sacó al Peli-morado de su trance de felicidad… sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar por el que se escuchó aquel ruido, y solo logró distinguir un destello color turquesa desapareciendo por el pasillo… Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda, y una gotita resbaló por su sien… _Miku me va a matar_.

Porque para él, y para otros Vocaloids… no había nada más obvio que los sentimientos de Miku hacia Luka… aún no podían entender como estas dos bakas no se daban cuenta de que eran la pareja perfecta.

* * *

**Miku**

-Ok, berenjena, así que con esas andamos…- Decía para si misma antes de correr, empujar a Gakupo y abrazar a Luka.

-¡Kyaaaa!¡Luka!.- fingía estar muy asustada…- Creo que ví a Kiyoteru.- Aprovechó el momento para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Luka.

Gakupo no sabía se reir por lo divertida que encontraba la actitud de Miku, o Llorar porque sabía que Miku podría matarlo.

Al parecer, ni uno de los dos notó la mirada de Luka, que simplemente abrazó a Miku mientras repetía en voz baja:

-Proteger Miku, proteger Miku, proteger Miku.

* * *

**Se que está cortisimo D: no me maten, lairararari, bueno, para spoilear un poquitín como ... como ... ponicornio-vampiro que soy, los vocaloids no se quedarán de brazos cruzados e intentarán unir a estas dos bakas *se agacha para esquivar un puerro volador***

**(I know it sucks)**

**n_nU que tengan un buen dia, los quiero :3**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 , y solo una cosa: Jamás, JAMÁS (por mas que me demore en actualizar y todo eso) me atrevería a abandonar un fic :c nunca nunca nunca.**

**Ahora respondo porque olvidé hacerlo en los capitulos anteriores x.x lo siento**

**Hikari-remix: Me estás diciendo bipolar? :CC lo siento, pero si piensas eso nuestra relación no puede seguir :'( ... okno :3**

**Neruso y Neria: DDDDDDD: EEEw ¿gakupo perfecto para luka? x.x Ño :c ... y no te preocupes, los ponicornios no somos agresivos... bueno la mayoria ._.U ... Lol, Kiyoteru quedó traumado n_nU**

**Anialexa: Peguemosle a Kiyoteru :D! jiji**

**Nekoloid-chan: Levantemos una rebelión en contra del Gakupo x Luka! :D okno**

**Emi, Marilinn, Gamu Harlow, Kotobuki Meiko, Akira Grit Akaku, Fersi-chan : Muuchas gracias a todos :3 de verdad me alegra mucho que les guste el fic jiji Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**Perdón si me faltó algun nombre D: Agradezco de verdad a todas las personas que han dejado review, que leen este fic, que aguantan mi estupidez (?) y le han dado follow y/o favorite :3, ñañaña nunca he sido buena expresandome asi que por eso *Les da un fuerte abrazo de oso a todos***

**Ahora si :3  
**

* * *

**Gakupo: Fue idea mia o Miku le tocó las bubis a Luka? hee hee~ yuri *W* ... no me odien D: Takogirl me hace bullying TwT  
**


	9. El cumpleaños de Miku: Parte 1

**He vuelto! he pasado como 2 semanas intentando escribir este capitulo, pero se me hace super dificil materializar mis ideas D:! ,espero que me disculpen, pero al menos mis hermanos supercerradosdementeymetichesenmivida se han ido :3 Nyu, espero que lo disfruten ... ah esta es solo la primera parte de este capitulo :3 Los extrañe mucho! QwQ *Los abraza dramáticamente* **

* * *

Vocaloid no me pertenece, ya lo saben QwQ

* * *

-Ok, primera reunión del equipo… supongo todos se habrán dado cuenta de los corazones que flotan entre nuestra Tetona pervertida y la pequeña tsundere… ¡Len, deja de reírte!

-Gomen Rin, pero te ves demasiado graciosa con ese traje de Sherlock Holmes, es imposible tomarte en serio.

Lily abrazó a Rin por la espalda y le quitó el gorro de Sherlock Holmes que llevaba puesto.

-Pequeñita no es necesario que sobreactúes tanto jajaja, aun que te ves adorable~.

-¡¿Qué planeas hacerme maldita pervertida?!.- Rin se escondió detrás de Meiko, poniendo cara de miedo.

-¿Pervertida? Solo te estaba abrazando.- Lily hizo un puchero.

-Claro, ahora no se puede ni abrazar a las personas porque piensan que quieres hacerles algo, nyu son tan fríos.- Lily decía dramáticamente mientras Gumi y Miki le acariciaban la espalda con cara de preocupadas.

- Lily-sama, si quieres puedes abrazarme.- dijo Miki, desviando la mirada algo sonrojada.

Mientras Gumi y Miki acosaban a Lily; Los gemelos Kagamine junto a Kaito y Meiko, ideaban algún plan para hacer que Luka y Miku estén juntas.

- Es el cumpleaños de Miku, podríamos ocupar eso a nuestro favor.- Dijo Len con cara de pensativo.

-¡Buena idea!-Los tres al unisono.-¡¿QUE?!.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Len con cara de confundido.

-¡El cumpleaños de Miku-chan!.- Gritaron todos.

-¡Oh no! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?.- Decía Rin con cara de preocupada, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Creo que le regalaré un helado de puerro.- Decía Kaito dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras los demás quedaban con cara de "what the fuck"

-Así que por eso Luka la invitó a salir hoy … ¡Ya sé! Le prepararemos una fiesta sorpresa.

* * *

_Jamás pensé que hoy iba a pasarlo tan bien. _Pensaba Miku mientras observaba la mariposa rosada que colgaba de su celular. _Luka es la persona más dulce que he conocido._ Miraba con una sonrisa a la Peli-rosa que caminaba a su lado, y la mariposa turquesa que colgaba del celular de esta.

Al sentirse observada, Luka dirigió su mirada a Miku para ver a esta sonriéndole, le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó una pequeña risita al ver a la Peli-turquesa ponerse roja y mirar al frente, intentando disimular que había estado mirándola todo el rato.

_Adorable _pensó.

El sonido del celular de Luka quebró el cómodo silencio que las rodeaba, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambas… Luka se disculpó y cuando iba a contestar, ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomadas de la mano. El color rojo no se hizo esperar en sus caras, parecía que estuvieran viendo quien se podía parecer más a un tomate.

-Gome-¡Itai!.- Dijeron ambas. Al disculparse las muy bobas se dieron un cabezazo.

-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Miku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Luka.

-Si, lo siento.- Decía Luka acariciando la cabeza de Miku.

Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el color rojo volvió a sus caras.

-Mira un gato.- decía Miku dándole la espalda a Luka y agachándose a jugar con el pequeño animal. Obviamente buscando una razón para que Luka no vea su cara.

-¿Moshi moshi?.- Luka contestó su celular, igualmente tratando que Miku no vea su cara de tomate.

**-**_**Luka ¿Donde están?**.- _escuchó a Rin hablar bastante desesperada.

-Uhm… Llegando a la casa, ¿Por?.

-**_Dense la vuelta, ¡llevala a otro lado!_**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? .- preguntó Luka confundida.

**-_Nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños, ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! Le estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa._**

A Luka se le marcó una venita y una gotita recorriendola en la sien. Miró de reojo a Miku y se alejó un poco, también bajó la voz.

-¿Qué?, pero si ustedes la conocen de antes, ¡pensé que ya sabían!.

Miku siguió jugando con el gatito mientras observaba a Luka hablando por celular.

_¿Con quién estará hablando? Se ve molesta…_

**-_Vamos, ambas sabemos que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella.- _**El comentario de Rin hizo que Luka se pusiera completamente roja y casi soltara el celular.

-Etto… ¡Ah! … ¿D-De donde sacas esas cosas?, lo haré, pero me debes una.

**_-Tu me debes una, te he dejado pasar más tiempo a solas con tu Miku.  
_**

Justo cuando iba a gritarle a Rin, se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que quien la llamó había colgado.

_Estúpida Rin-chan… ¿m-mi Miku?… me gusta como suena._

* * *

-Luka-chan, ¿estás bien?.

-H-hai, Miku-chan… ¿Ne?

-¿Si?.

-Me preguntaba…-_vamos, ¿qué le puedo decir?- _uhm… ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?

-Claro…- _¿Esto se podría considerar una cita?_

Ambas se dirigieron a una heladería que Luka conocía.

-¡Kagome! Que gusto tenerte de vuelta, tanto tiempo.

-¿Kagome?.- Miku puso cara de confundida, pero con la mirada de Luka lo entendió todo, por algo habían salido con pelucas…

-Hyoga, tanto tiempo.- Respondió Luka con una sonrisa, devolviendo el abrazo del hombre mayor.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? Mucho gusto jovencita, soy Hyoga Rokujo, hago el mejor helado del mundo… hahahah solo bromeaba, eso lo juzgarás tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

_Que hombre más_ simpático. Pensaba la peli-turquesa._ ¡Oh, vamos Miku piensa un nombre rápido…!._

-Hikari, Konohana Hikari, mucho gusto.- sonrió nerviosamente.

_¿En serio Miku? ¿Un personaje de Strawberry panic? _Luka le dio una mirada de incredulidad, Miku le dio una mirada de "Sé lo que estas pensando" avergonzada.

Al parecer el hombre mayor se creyó la historia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué van a pedir?.

_Gracias a Dios. _Pensó Luka con un suspiro.

-Hm… uno de Vainilla… ¿Qué pedirás tu Mik-Hikari?.

-Uno de Chocolate por favor.

-¿**MI** hikari?, Kagome-chan no sabía que tuvieras novia, menos una tan linda y adorable como Hikari… Aw, debí haberlo notado, si se ven la una para la otra.- Decía el hombre mientras servía los helados.

-H-ha-hai, arigato.- Tartamudeó Luka completamente roja y con una venita en la sien. Miku ni si quiera podía hablar de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

-Hikari, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Kagome ¿Qué le sucede a tu novia? Tal vez tiene temperatura… ¿Kagome? Al parecer tu también. Con razón vinieron por helado.- Decía el hombre completamente preocupado, tocando las frentes de ambas chicas, para comprobar si tenían temperatura.

-N-no te preocupes, e-es el calor.- justificaba Luka mientras agarraba la mano de Miku.- Nos vamos, fue un gusto verte Hyoga.

-Está bien, cuídense, que disfruten el helado.- Se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa- Espero que vuelvan pronto, hacen linda pareja.

* * *

**Lol? nyu, espero que les haya gustado, sé que no es nada para lo que me demoré en actualizar, creo que se me olvidó como escribir o.o okno asdfagadfdsg**

Laabii: Son la una para la otra, ¿verdad? :33 gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n_nU

Neruso y Neria: ok, creo que me iré al psicólogo ahora mismo... okno XD ... *le sangran los ojos* No digas eso D: al menos no aquí x.x I fuckin' hate Gakupo x Luka pero respeto tu gusto... Iré a tomar aire fresco ... skdfjalsdkfjas

Nekita: Oh, gracias, aunque te dije que no leyeras mi historia -w- ya te las vas a ver por no hacerle caso a tu hermana mayor sahfjsdhf

freya: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también :3

Regiz: Graciaaaas :3 wuajaja si... Yuri has just begun MUAJAJAJAJA

Hikari-remix: *La abraza* Jamás te dejaría QwQ adasdasdas... *gulp* el pulpo ese no sería yo verdad? n_nU

Yui Hinasaki: Nyu :3 muchisisisisimas gracias :3

Gamu Harlow: wuajaja, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien xD

Nekoloid-chan: Já! viste? en una guerra de abrazos ganaría yo muajajajaja MUAAJAJAJAJ ... ¡Corre! D: *se tapa los ojos* No quiero ver esto x.x Luukaaaa controla a Miku!

Nael Tenoh: Luki-sensei! creo que este capitulo ya esta un poco mas largo que los demás :ccc ya mejoraré eso _ wuajaja, Miku sería un excelente arma lol

Anialexa: Aniiii-chan! *la abraza* Gracias por tu review! :33

: Me alegra que te guste! :3 *hug* aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste

Gracias a todos!, Takogirl ha vuelto!-ymaspervertidaquenunca- Espero que tengan un Lindo dia! :3

Y si, traté de actualizar para el cumpleaños de Miku


End file.
